Butterfly
by strawberrynotes
Summary: Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why they call it the present. -Dedicated to Courtney on her fifteenth birthday day. Enjoy, Madame!


Author's Note: Hello. :) Here is a simple one-shot I've written for one of my dearest friends on her magical fifteenth birthday. Enjoy!

Courtney. Coco Bubbles. Madame blueberry. (: Your birthday just so happens to be the beautiful butterfly Scripture verse. Therefore, my inspiration. I will refrain from doubting my writing abilities, ect., because today is the day I must complete my goal to make you smile. :D Smile BIG, that is. Hehe! May this year be filled with smiles, laughter, and just a touch of friendship. Happy fifteenth birthday, love!

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

_Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why they call it the present. _

"What color is that, Summer?" Sonny asks her 2-year-old daughter, pointing to the plastic butterfly she's grasping in her chubby fingers.

"Green!" Summer beams.

Sonny shakes her head, adjusting the palm-sized video camera that is recording. And they both share the same smile. "No, it's not," she laughs, gently stroking the butterfly. "It's blue."

_Flowers and butterflies drift in color, illuminating spring. ~Author Unknown_

"Like my eyes!" she twirls around in her little summer dress and pink sneakers. Her bright blue eyes she got from her daddy and her long brown curls from her mommy, but the natural blonde highlight in her hair was from her daddy, too.

"And what do butterflies do, Summer?"

A grin spreads across her face as her arms wave around in the air. "They fly!" she pretends to fly in her backyard like all the butterflies do around her. "I want to fly someday, Mommy."

_I only ask to be free. The butterflies are free. ~Charles Dickens _

"I know you do, sweetheart," the brunette picks her daughter up and starts to tickle her gently.

"Mommy! No!" Summer squeals, desperate to get out of her Mother's arms.

"When Daddy comes home you know what we should do?" Sonny squats down to her level with gleaming eyes after she's let her free.

"What?" she can barely handle the suspense.

"We should show your blue butterfly to daddy." Sonny smiles when Summer's reaction is on tape.

"Yeah!" Her grin is wide as she jumps up and down in utter excitement, her curls bouncing along with her. But her smile disappears suddenly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I wanna play hide-and-seek with you first, Mommy," Summer's hands instantly wrap around Sonny's neck.

"We'll do just that." Sonny promises, her serious face slowly blossoming into a smile.

"You count," she pokes her, clutching the small toy butterfly in her hand.

"Alright," Sonny grins as she covers her hand over her eyes, pointing the recording video camera downwards. "10, 9, 8, 7,"

Summer runs as fast as her little legs can carry her to the tree, giggling all the way.

_If nothing ever changed, there'd be no butterflies. ~Author Unknown_

"6, 5, 4,"

Her breathing has slowed and her smile is vanished when she looks down.

"3, 2, 1!" Just as Sonny finishes and opens her eyes, a terrified scream erupts. "Summer!" she shouts, frantically looking for her daughter.

"Mommy…" tears cascade down Summer's cheek as she appears from behind the tree, holding an injured butterfly. "I found her like this. She's – she's," her voice breaks. "broken."

"She's okay," Sonny quickly gathers her daughter into her arms and picks her off the ground.

"I have to make her better." declares Summer with determination in her voice. "I have to make Courtney better."

"You named her." she marvels at the thought and touches the struggling black and blue butterfly carefully.

_We are like butterflies who flutter for a day and think it is forever. ~Carl Sagan_

"Daddy!" Chad Dylan Cooper is greeted by his daughter jumping into his arms, her hands immediately linked around his neck.

"What's wrong, Summer?" his voice is strained the moment he sees her tear-stained cheeks.

"Come here, I want you to show you something," Summer grabs his hand and leads him upstairs to her room. The second she opens the door, a million colorful butterflies are in sight. "Daddy, meet Courtney," the little girl introduces. "she's fearless." her smile widens, knowing she saved a life.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart." Chad kisses her forehead and when he looks back, Sonny is leaning against the doorframe. He walks over to her, and gently caresses her face. "You're beautiful." he whispers softly as their eyelashes flutter together.

_Love is like a butterfly: it goes where it pleases and it pleases wherever it goes. ~Author Unknown_

**One moment can change your life forever.**

**[the butterfly Scripture verse]**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's very short and pointless; all that. But I wrote with my heart, and in the end, that's all that matters. (: Review? Go ahead; take my breath away...<p>

-Madame Strawberryy

P.S. Love you, Coco Bubbles!(;


End file.
